inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 50
That Unforgettable Face! is the fiftieth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Inuyasha and Miroku, who have been fighting off Kagura and her demons for some time, realize that she isn't actually after Kohaku; killing Kagome was the true objective. # Sango manages to save Kagome from Kohaku; Sango races after Kohaku and plans to kill him in order to free him from Naraku, and then herself. # Inuyasha arrives just in time to stop Sango from killing Kohaku; Kohaku could have killed Kagome, but he didn't, proving that he still had some semblance of a human heart. # Kagura reveals that Kohaku is under Naraku's control, partially, because he wished to forget the horrible memories of killing his father and comrades. Summary Sango is battling demons with Kirara committing herself to keeping Kohaku safe from Naraku. During this, she hears Kagome scream and upon hearing this, calls Kirara and runs towards them. Inuyasha and Miroku face off against Kagura, who is satisfied that all is going according to Naraku's plan. Kagome, meanwhile, is running away from Kohaku, who is attempting to kill her on Naraku's command, her arm slashed from his weapon. She trips over a tree stub and is trapped as Kohaku approaches. He stands over her with his weapon raised as Naraku begins to mentally demand he finish the job and to kill Kagome. However, Kohaku begins hesitating and can even be seen crying, obviously attempting to resist Naraku's ongoing demands to kill Kagome. Kagome wonders why he has changed so suddenly, telling him to stop, just as he begins to give back in to the control. Sango and Kirara then appear. Sango, upon taking the scene in, realizes her brother is still under Naraku's influence. Kohaku then flees from the scene. Sango sees Kagome's arm wound and says she's sorry before she follows Kohaku, leaving Kirara to watch Kagome. Kagome begins to feel bad for Sango and then horrifically wonders if Sango has an intent that is abruptly cut off from being revealed to the viewers. Kagura and her demons continue to attack Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagura taunts Inuyasha that he won't draw Tessaiga. Shippō realizes (aloud) that Inuyasha still can't control his sword, which Kagura hears. Inuyasha then draws Tessaiga, but is still not strong enough to wield it. Miroku continues to defend the hut to keep Kagura thinking that Kagome and Kohaku are inside (which Shippō is hiding underneath), but a demon gets past him and destroys the hut. Kagura realizes that Kohaku was never inside the hut and tells them that they were clever for doing so. Miroku then realizes that Naraku is actually after Kagome, not Kohaku. He then asks Inuyasha that while they thought it was Kohaku that Naraku was after, then why were none of the demons going after him and suggests that it wasn't Kohaku that Naraku was actually after. Inuyasha then realizes it was Kagome that Naraku was after as she was the one taking Kohaku into the forest. He then concludes that Kohaku is still under Naraku's mind control and therefore used him to get to Kagome. Kagura admits that Kagome was the intended target all along. Despite the Saimyōshō, Miroku uses his Wind Tunnel to give Inuyasha the opening he needs to rescue Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha leaves, Kagura retreats, and Miroku, despite the poison, and Shippō follow Inuyasha. Sango chases after Kohaku and confronts him about intending to hurt Kagome and to steal the sacred jewel shards they had. She wonders why she should let Naraku continue to control him and they battle. She silently vows to "not let him die alone" and to free him from Naraku. Inuyasha finds Kagome and Kirara. Kagome immediately insists Inuyasha follow Sango, explaining that Kohaku didn't kill her when he had the chance and she didn't get the chance to tell Sango. She fears that Sango may be planning to kill Kohaku. Inuyasha realizes that Kohaku may still have a will of his own and races after Sango and Kohaku. Sango gets the upper hand in the battle and pins Kohaku to the ground. She promises to kill herself once she has slain her brother, believing it to be her only choice and the only way to free him once and for all. Begging for his forgiveness, she raises her weapon. Inuyasha interrupts just in time to save Kohaku's life, knocking her sword from her hand, allowing him to escape Sango's hold. Kohaku flees, and Sango demands to know why he stopped her. Inuyasha says killing Kohaku would only make Naraku happy and chases after him. Kagura arrives and reveals that part of the reason Kohaku doesn't remember is that he doesn't want to remember. Inuyasha tries to jog Kohaku's memory to free him from Naraku's control, stating Naraku will eventually kill him anyway to remove the jewel shard in his back. Kagura flees with Kohaku in tow, telling him to let Kohaku die unaware of his memories as his past really would destroy him. Sango falls to the ground, distressed that she lost her brother once again. Inuyasha then tells her that Naraku ordered her brother to kill Kagome, but that he disobeyed because he still has a human heart. Hence, why they must take him alive. Sango nods. At a mountain, Naraku is upset that Kohaku failed to kill Kagome and asks why. He tortures him by shortly returning his memories, causing Kohaku to cry in pain, and Naraku decides to spare him. He reverts him back to his mind control and erases his memories once again. Kohaku, despite not knowing who she is, cannot forget about Sango and "can't forget her face." Characters in Order of Appearance }} Category:Episodes